


My Immoral

by eclipsed_pendulum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: am i really going to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsed_pendulum/pseuds/eclipsed_pendulum
Summary: follow da adventurez of the goffik gabriel ebony darkness dementia reaper way!!1!1!





	1. Chapter 1.

AN: Special soulz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) amélie, widowmaker666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Gabriel Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Reaper Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I'm also undead, and Iead a magic group called Blackwatch at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Watchpoint: Gibraltar. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of  Overwatch preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Gabriel!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Jack Morrison!

"What's up Jack?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me soulz!


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 wydowmayker666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was blood red velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather robe, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and hid my hair behind my robes hood.

My friend, Widow (AN: Amelie dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with purple streaks and opened her electric-yellow eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick blue foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Jack Morrison yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Jack?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Jack walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok real talk;  
> im actually gonna continue this


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall are ready for more

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I put on my owl skull mask. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book about war while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I had a mask on anyway. I ate some souls of the innocent so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Jack was waiting there in front of his levitating car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner.

“Hi Jack!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Gabriel.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Crusade and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Crusade.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life.” sang Reinhardt(I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Reinhardt is so fucking hot.” I said to Jack, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Jack looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Jack sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Reinhardt and he’s going out with Ana fucking Amari. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly brunette face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Jack. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Balderich and Reinhardt for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Jack and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Jack didn’t go back into Watchpoint: Gilbratar, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Swiss Overwatch Base!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hope reinhardt can forgive me to writing this

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
> is this where it gets me  
> on my keyboard  
> several inches ahead of me


End file.
